


Kinktober Day 11

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 11

Damian softly sighed as he sat at the table and sipped some water. He glanced around, smiling slightly at Lenalee dancing with Alice. He rested his cheek in his hand and hummed softly, standing up.

Setting his glass down, he easily weaved through the crowd. He glanced up at Alice and lightly smirked, holding out his arm. Alice giggled and twirled Lenalee, guiding her to fall into Damian's open arms.

Lenalee softly squeaked as she fell into him and gripped his shoulder, smiling up at him. He smiled and straightened her up, resting his hands on her hips. She smiled and loosely hugged his shoulders, pressing close.

He smiled and lightly kissed her, softly mumbling, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "Let's."

He smiled and carefully led her out, sneaking her through the halls to an empty bedroom. He closed the door behind her and she walked to the bed, sitting at the foot. He wallked over and leaned over to kiss her, resting his hands on the bed.

She hugged his shoulders and leaned back, pulling him back as she laid down. He rested his forearms beside her head and deepened the kiss as she pushed at his suit jacket. He shifted and pulled back, sitting up to slip off his jacket.

She sat up and tugged at the buttons of his shirt, pushing it open. He tilted his head as she nipped at his neck and mumbled, "You're excited."

She smiled slightly and unbuckled his pants, toeing off her heels to kick on the ground in the process. "Do you mind?"

He chuckled and slid her dark purple dress up, silently thankful for the uneven length of the dress. "No, not really."

She nodded and tilted her head back to kiss him, loosely hooking her legs around his waist. He tugged his pants down and slowly slid in, moaning softly. She moaned softly as he slowly began moving and lightly nipped his lip.

He moaned softly at her tight, wet heat and continued a slow pace. She loosely gripped his open shirt and rocked her hips in time with his. He smiled slightly down at her and kissed along her neck, drawing a giggle out of her.

She smiled up at him and breathed, "Fuck me harder."

He nodded slightly and tightened his grip on her waist, thrusting harder. She moaned louder and he pressed his lips to hers, quieting her. He softly moaned as she dragged her nails along his back and thrusted harder, feeling her tighten around him.

She moaned softly as he came into her and gasped as he rubbed her clit quickly. She moaned into his mouth as she came and tightened her grip on him, arching into him. He moaned softly and rubbed her thighs, gently guiding her to loosen her grip on him.

She hummed softly as she relaxed and rested her head on his arm as he laid beside her. He tucked her close and kissed her temple, glancing around. She hummed and glanced at him as he chuckled.

He lightly smirked and pointed to the large computer set-up in the corner of the room. "We landed in Tim's room."

She blinked and picked her head up, looking around. "Oops."


End file.
